pokemon attack of mewtwo
by Adoxographic Anomalist
Summary: Reposting of a timeless classic by dark-lemur, which was originally deleted. Warning: this is dark fic it has many dark themes and death and vilence do not read unless you want to
1. Chapter 1

this is dark fic it has many dark themes and death and vilence do not read unless you want to

"wake up Sarah" said Sarahs mom. Sarah was pokemon trainer who was thirteen years old with black hair and nice smile and really pretty. "ok mom" said Sara and she rememberd that she was old enough for pokemon journey because pokemon leage changed age that trainers could leave home and Sarah went to see professer Oak.

"Hi Oak" said Sarah and Oak told sarah that he had only one pokemon left.

"It is evee" said Oak and Sarah said it was her favorite and Oak gave her pokeball and sarah let pokemon out.

"eevee" said the eevee. "it is so kawaii" said sarah (it is japanese for cute ok!)

Sarah walked out of labradory and suddenly mewtwo. "who are you" asked sarah "i am mewtwo and I hate pokemon trainers and I will explode oaks laboratory so that NO ONE CAN BE TRAINER"

"NO said sarah "why do you want to explode lab" "because humans are evil" sad mewtwo

" no mewtwo you are evil" said sarah and then mewtwo blew up lab anyway

"no" said sarah and saw oak was dead and was Gary.

"no why did you do this mewtoo you are evil" said sarah

"Shut up or I EXPLODE YOUR HEAD" said mewtwo

but sarah not listen and mewtwo shat sichic at her.

"now she is dead" said mewtwo and flew away

but sarah was not dead and blacked out and so was eve.

then sarah woke up and saw that mewtwo was gone and was sad and sad "mewtwo I will take ravange on u for exploding oaks lab" and decided to train eevee to become stranger than mewtwo even though mewtwo was legendry and so her pokemon journey begun


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Thanks for reviews everyone the reason sarah got eevee is becuz oak was breeding them ok and mewtwo has a god reason for acting ooc ok here is nex chapter )

Sarah was tired and angry and sad and train hard to defeat mewtwo.

Eve was get ing stronger b/c she was fighting wild pokemon and doing good.

Then a trainer "Hey do you want to battle?" "sure the other trainer was hot and look like 13 year old Zac Efron.

Other trainer said "go ralts" and then there was ralts.

"what pokeman is that"asked sara

"ralts" said the other trainer that was fighting sarah. And ralts saw that sarah was nice person b/c it read her emo tions like nice book but still wanted to fight her

"ralts confusion" said boy trainer "eevee dodge and tackle" said sarah and eevee dodged confusion and used tackle. "ralts use confusion" said trainer and eevee didn't doge it this time. Sarah told eevee to use tackle and eevee did and eevee got critical hit.

"ralts return" said other trainer "your good" "so are ou" said sarah. "I am jake"sad trainer "I am sarah" said sarah. "Oh I had forgotten mewtwo explod oaks lab" she said.

"OAKS LAB NO" reply jake "Why you not tell me this?"

"I am train to defeat mewtwo!" yelled sarah

"mewtwo is legendry you cant' fight him own ur own. You will need help let me join you"

"okay" said sarah "We should catch pokemon" said lake and they saw some pokemon and they caught them.

Suddenly mewtwo teleported there.

"You again?" said mewtwo. "I thought I killed you along with res of lab." Sarah and Jake were scarred because their pokemon were weekend and mewtwo was stong and smart and tough.

Mew2 raised hand but then another mewtwo apeared. "what" said Sarah. "what" said Jake. "what" said the first mewtwo.

The new mewtwo look at other mewtwo and said "you have have killed humens and ruin my good name you will pay… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …CLONE!"

(AN: Dun dun dun)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N Because of confusing evil mewtwo will be called mewthree from now on and I know now the title does nt make sense but TOO BAD)

Mewtwo and Mewthree faxed each other.

Mewtwo shoot shadow balls at mewthree and mewthree dogded balls and laffed "you are infearier clone mewtwo now I kill you for trying to stop me from wiping out human race ha ha"

"who are you" asked mewtwo "I am mewthree and humans made me from your genetics but I hat humans"

"No!" shouted mewtwo "how dare they use my genetic its MY GENETIC NOT YORS"

Suddenly a clon army came out from behind mewthree

"it is the attack of the clones" said Sarah and mewto teleportled themt o lab. "where is this?" asked jake "I once tried to kill humans too" said mewto "but now I use my science for good I cannot fight clone army alone you must help me"

Mewtwo used genetics on there pokemon and they evolved and becum stronger than normal pokemon

except for Sarah's eevee which could evolve into any evolushon when ever she wanted then turn back the eevee was also pink and blue in stead of brown and whit.

"Now you are ready to fight mewthree" said mewtwo

and then jake turned on television and saw that clone army was already killing humans and jake was mad "we have to stop the clones" said jake and mewtwo teleported them to the city where the clone pokemon were attacking but mewthree wasn't there and it made them mad.

"I will find mewthree" said mewtwo and mewtwo teleported and left them to fight clones all on own but the trainers were ready "let's go". And hoped they were god enough to stop clones.

(AN: btw the attack of the clones thing is a pun on star wars if you didn't know. no im not a troll Im a humen and if you dont like dont read and if you flame that means your just jealous otherwise thanks for review)


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: I know Im not very gud at spelling but I don't think matters you can still understan me rite? Besides English not first language. Also I have not played pokemon games so I don't no how to spell certain moves ok but like I sad it dont matter and

Sarah and Jake find themselves in Safron cityand saw clones everywere. "Their everywere" said Jake. "Dont worry!" said Sarah and then Eevee turned into an umbrion but it was still pink. mewthree odered the clones to attack, and they started to blow buildings."No there were people in there!" said Jake. "Gallad go!" then Gallaid came out. It was blue and white and shiny. "Syco cut" ordered Jake and then the gallaid used Syco cut which hurt a weezing clone.

Then a chairzard started to breath fire at them but Eevee turned to vaporion to stop it then it used hydro pimp. Then more clones came and Eevee changed form to stop them but there were too many of them. "There are too many of them" sad Jake. And then they sent out a bunch of other pokemon and they started to do well against clones but there were still too many.

Then Saraj looked up in the sky and saw somone with purple hair riding on garchomp it was Paul. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU DAMN CLONS" said Paul and he sent out a bunch of pokemon and beat up the rest of the clones.

"Thank you Paul" said Sarah "No prolbem" said Paul. "Jus here to help". Jake was jealus because Paul was look amazing but Sara dint notice. Suddenly Mewthree in the sky. "Attenton every one I have just beat Mewtwo and now I will destoy all humans no one can stop me""I can" said Sarah and Mewthree laughed. "How will you beat me when I am up here and you are down there? I will kill you from sky and you not reach me!"

"He's right" said Jake but then umbrion grew big yellow wingsand flew up to Mewthree. "What" said Mewthree "How did you do that". "It was special modify" said Umbrion "You talk too" said Mewthree and then umbrion used faint and attack and it was super effective. "So Mewtwo used genetics on your pokemon I didn't expect this I will have to retreat. But Ill be back for reveng!" saidMewthree and then he teliported away.

"No fair!" said Jake "How did that happen" asked Sarah "Mewtwo gave me extra special genetics. " said Umbrion then turned back to Eevee. "I am sorry for keeping secret" "Its okay" said Sarah. "But we need to find Mewthree we should train for next math. I'll get you Mewthree".


	5. Chapter 5

(AN Stop it I said I wasnt a troll OK! But thanks to people who liked it I didn't mean fo it 2 be funny but Im glad you like also I got firs real pokemon game pokemon Heart Gol and its pretty good and I decide to put in elemens from that game. Before I only watched movies and TV show so it was bit different but still good. Why is Ash look different tho?

Sarah Jack n Paul decide to hell out citie and look for surviver. "We should look for survivors" said Paul sexily "Ok" said Sarah and they look for survors. Sarah was distracted by Pauls nice hiAR and sexy bod and made Jake jealous Stop looking at me like that" sid Paul. Jake god idea. "Gallad use telikineses (I think that's how its spelled) and Gallad put the buildings back together. "Good job" said Jake and they found som survivors and they rescue them.

"I must go now. " said Paul "There are more ppl that need help". "No don't go!" said Sarah. "We need all the help we can get to beatMewthree he is very stong" "Okay" said Paul. Jake pulled Sarah aside and aksed "do you like Paul" "I guess so" said Sarah and made Jake sad because he was IN LOVE with Sarah. "Do you like him like him" asked Kake "Maybe" said Sarah "Why?" "Sarah I love you" said Jake. "Really"said Sarah "really" said Jake and then they kissed. (AN: Paul is 13 in this story so it not weird OK)

"We ned to find Mewthree" said Paul. "My gallaid has psikic powers" said Jake and Gallaid used sichic powers to find mewthree "He is in the belt ower but it is far away to teleport to so we will have to drive there on motorcycles"said Gallad telepathetically "I will give u motorcycles" said one of the survivors who owned a motorcycle shop who they rescued earlier. Sarah Jake an Paul drove fast as wind and got to new bark ton and saw salamens there "What is salamens doing here" said Pail "I am super clone made bymewthree I am 2nd only to mewthree and am 2nd in comman" said salemend "I will be making sure you never redach mewthree DIE!"


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: He everyone there is PLOT TWIST in chapter not gunna spoil it for u tho)

Slamence clawed Sarah in face and evee turned vaporeon to sop it but slamence use dargon bread on it and hurt.

"Ha ha ha" say Salamence "you are week and will die"

{NO" said Sarah"I wont let you kill" but salamens attached Paul an Jake before sent outpoekmon and they were lie on ground.

"You cant stop me" said Salamenc. Edward Cullen. "Now you will die" but suddenly sarah start to glow.

Sarah was rhydon "Whats happening to me". "what" said Jake an

Paul. "Sarah you are excape genetic experiment from mewthree you had mew dan so you could transfrom at Will but you forgot and was adopted by family. he mad you human so you could live with humans but kill them when time I control you now" then salamence took out remote and control Sarah

"no" said Sarah "now kill friends Jake and Paul" laughed Salamence evilly. Sarah charge hyper beam and aim at Jake "no don't" say Jake but Sarah couldn't stop it. But then Sarah think of how she love Jake and dint want to hurt him so she shot at tree instad "what no" saySalamence. "Mine control will never defeat poer of luv!" say Sarah. Then salamence turn into jet"if you won't kill friends then I will for you" but sarah turn into Articuno and used ice beam because it was his weakness and remote destroy "no" and fainted.

"so you are genetic expertiment" Jake"I guess so" said sarah "come on we have hurry!" and she turn into arodactil and they all got on and gly to bell "Ill get you mewthee


	7. Chapter 7

AM: this LAST CHAPTER every1 then it don tho I may make

SEKWEL soon

sera to fly bell towel and say mewthree "mewthree I challenge you to pokemon battle" "ok" saw mewthree "I chooce me" and shoot black hole at sarah. "No" say sarah and dog. "I will creat world without pokemon trainers" said mewthree. "Humans make pokemon slave and I hate that and humans. I dint expect to see you again but you will not get in mi weigh." "you kill Oak an Lary an mewto and other people too. "say Sarah.

"You cant stop me I will kill al humans so that no one can be trainer!" say mewthree. Sarah point! "Shut up or I explode your head!" and became mewtwo too.

"Impossable! said mewtree" "You born me but now I kill you" said sarah. "You may be me but YOU ARE NOT LEVEL" and uses shadow billit was super effect but eeve jumped in front and it dint hurt him. "Why help human?" said mewthee "I am friend of sarah" said eevee.

Mowthree was confused din't understan why eve help sarah"what is friend?" said mewthree. "friends are people who nice each other and help other and are" say jake but mew3 still not understan. "now I will firght for reind" Then Jake send out zorark witch he caut but forgot to tell and it use dark plus. "ow" said mewtwo then sarah became ms. drevus and evee umbrn and hurt mewthree too.

Mwthree fought bake too but couldnt. "" and faint

tara was sad for mewthree and use revive. "why you do that" say paul "why you do that" say mewthree. "mewthro humans shouldnt killed" say eevee "pokemon like train." mewthree was sad and mad and confuse "sarah I will not kill humans now. " say mewthree and sarah knew he wasnt ling.

Mewthree flew into sky with sad face. "I will help human now" and teleport awa.

"we did it!" sag paul. "yay!" say eevee. Then Jake and Sarah start kissin to celebrate. "sarah jake and paul you are heroes" say people and made a parade.


End file.
